


In The Neon Lights

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Jaeger.  It will be fun!"</p><p>Jean's words echoed in his head the entire weekend they spent in the Sin City, and Eren wasn't sure if he should love or hate him for it.  For a 21st birthday, it was definitely not one that he would ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What had started as a drunken idea completely escalated out of Eren's control. All he could remember from that night was Jean and his stupid horse face and god awful looking hair, looking at him with a smug smirk that just made him want to punch square in the face.

"Come on, Jaeger. It will be fun!"

Two months later he was trapped in the back of Armin's SUV between Marco and Mikasa, bitching about how it was completely and utterly stupid how they had decided to leave so early in the morning when it only took four hours to reach their destination. And maybe if it wasn't six o'clock in the morning, he may have been more excited. It was his twenty-first birthday after all.

The drive seemed to take much longer than it should have, but it was more than likely caused by the fact that everyone in the car was barely awake. The music was playing softly in the background due to the fact that Armin couldn't concentrate that early in the morning with lots of noise. Eren rolled his eyes but didn't argue, and instead shoved the ear buds of his iPhone into his ears to play his own music as high as he could without going deaf, in some attempt to wake himself up. However, that didn't work. 

By the time they made it to Baker, they were all tripping over each other to get into a cafe for their third coffee refills. With extra large, extra bold coffees all around, they piled back into the car and were once more on their way. With the third round of caffeine hitting Eren's bloodstream, he was starting to feel better about the trip.

The group of them hadn't gone on a trip since a high school field trip, which Eren couldn't even remember, since they'd all been busy one way or another. This trip, however, came at a good time. It was spring break for their college, it was Eren's birthday, and who wouldn't want to spend a weekend in the city of sin?

A week after the drunken discussion, Jean had called up Eren to confirm that it was in fact happening. And much to Eren's surprise, everyone had agreed to join them. There were those in the SUV with him, while Annie, Reiner, Connie, and Sasha were cramped into Bertholdt's tiny Civic somewhere behind them. Knowing them, they'd arrive hours later due to _someone_ not being ready. The bets were on Sasha.

The drive continued and they continued to stay quiet. At some point, Mikasa had nodded off, resting her head on Eren's shoulder while keeping a death grip on her half empty cup of coffee. As they passed the Nevada state line, he took the chance to wake her up so she'd be able to get out of the car once they arrived at the hotel.

It had been a long time since Eren had been through Las Vegas. He'd been there when he was younger with Mikasa and Armin on a family trip, though of course being so young, he didn't get to experience like one should. Sure, the arcades were fun and the roller coasters were fun, and of course seeing the Bellagio fountains go off were spectacular, but now that he was older he was looking forward to enjoying it for what it was.

Soon enough, Armin was taking the exit off of the free way so they could drive up from the south end of the strip, passing Mandalay Bay, Luxor, and the MGM.

"I am _so_ going on that." Jean said with wide eyes as he leaned forward in the front seat, eying the roller coaster that looped around New York-New York. Everyone gave their most convincing hums as to say, "Sure Jean, of course you are."

The drive up the strip was slow due to the traffic. Cabs filled the streets and the cars coming into town for the weekend were out of hand. And it all made sense to Eren why they had left as early as they did. Arriving any later on a Thursday would be a nightmare. But Armin was patient as he sat behind the wheel, drumming his fingers as they slowly followed behind a billboard truck advertising girls-to-your-room services.

Finally they passed by the block of Planet Hollywood and found their way into the Paris valet. Getting out of the car was hard on everyone's legs, and it showed with the grunting and groaning from all five of them as they stretched their limbs outside of the car. They pulled their bags from the trunk as Armin handed over his keys to the valet before heading inside. Jean took the lead as they made their way into the hotel, walking through the casino to registration to check in. The group stood around as he talked to one of the ladies at the desk, and soon after filling out a few sheets of paperwork, joined the rest of the group and handed over keycards to everyone.

"Marco, Armin, Eren and I will share a room. All the ladies will be across the hall, and Reiner, Bert and Connie will be beside us." he explained.

As soon as the keys were handed out to everyone, they continued their journey to the elevators. Once the doors opened, the five of them squeezed into the small space with their luggage and Jean hit the button for the 15th floor. The elevator shot straight up, and the entire group lost their footing momentarily, catching each other's arms and falling into the elevator's railing. They laughed it off and soon after arrived at their floor. They filed out and followed Jean down the hall, stopping in front of a door to explain which room was which.

As soon Jean, Marco, Armin and Eren were inside their room, Eren immediately made his way to the bed and collapsed.

"Come on, man! Don't crash yet." he heard Jean start, though heard something that sounded like a slap against fabric.

"Let him do what he wants," Marco chipped in. "It's his birthday. If he wants to sleep, let him sleep."

"Yeah, it's been a long day already and I am going to nap." Armin added, climbing onto the bed to stretch his body out beside Eren's.

-x-

Hours passed and the two boys that had stayed on their feet decided to leave the room to explore. At some point, Armin crawled back out of the bed and had left Eren alone in the room. To Eren, it had only felt like a few minutes of shut eye, but before he realized it, he was being beat over the head with a pillow.

"Wake the fuck up, Jaeger. It's your birthday, you're twenty-one and it's time to fucking party." Jean's irritating voice sounded through the whole room. (And probably much of the floor.)

Eren groaned and pushed his head under his pillow, using his arms to keep it down. "Shut the fuck up." he grumbled against the fabric of the pillow case.

Jean huffed and hit him once more on the back with the pillow. "You've been sleeping for like seven hours, dude. We want to go get some dinner and get crazy."

"Yeah, Eren. If you keep sleeping, you will miss your entire birthday." Armin added, which made Eren sigh loudly under the pillow because he had a point. He really didn't want to waste the rest of his birthday, but he really did want to kill Jean for being an ass.

"Fine, fine." he finally said, throwing the pillow off of his head. He rolled over and sat up before opening his eyes. The room was a lot darker than he had anticipated, but he was glad for that as his eyes adjusted. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stretching and getting out of bed. As if on cue, his stomach let out the loudest growl which made him jump. "Okay, food. Let's go."

"Don't you want to, I don't know, get more presentable?" Mikasa piped up from near the door, which startled him as he was unaware that she was there.

Eren looked down at his clothes and shook his head. "If we are going out after dinner, I will get ready before that." he mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Where are we going tonight, anyway?" he added after, moving to slip on his shoes that he had kicked off earlier at the foot of the bed.

"There is a club across the street at the Bellagio. We went over there while you were passed out to see about dress codes and shit." Jean explained, and Eren just nodded while he patted down his clothes and grabbed his wallet that had fallen from the back pocket of his jeans while he slept.

"Okay. Let's go."

The group made their way out of the room, meeting up with Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner who had ended up arrive only two hours before that. They informed everyone else that Connie and Sasha had already headed down to the buffet to wait in line to get a table. They all made their way back down the fifteen floors, once more nearly falling onto each other as the elevator descended. As they walked around the perimeter of the casino, Eren finally took in the sights and the sounds. The ceiling was painted as a fake sky, to give it the feel of being outside. He could see one of the legs of the Eiffel tower coming through the ceiling and the sounds of the slot machines were almost overwhelming.

Before he knew it, they were standing with Connie and Sasha outside of the buffet with only a few people ahead of them. His stomach growled once again. Though to his relief, it didn't take much longer for the waitresses to set up a double table for their large group and he found himself at the buffet with a growing mountain of food on his plate.

Dinner continued on as any other dinner with basic small talk and excited words flying between everyone in anticipation of the nights events. As everyone sat around with dessert, they decided to sing a loud round of 'Happy Birthday', making Eren sink down in his seat with a flushed face of embarrassment. But he recovered quickly with a forkful of chocolate cake.

As they all decided they were finished and as full as they could be, they made their way to the outside bar for an Eiffel tower of alcohol. With their pina coladas and margaritas in hand, they all made their way back up to their hotel rooms to get ready for their first night out on the town.

The process of getting ready was increasingly difficult as the content of their Eiffel towers decreased, but as Eren finally looked at himself in the mirror for the first time that day, he decided he had done a good job. He wasn't in anything too fancy, but it was enough to get past the bouncers at the club. With a pair of black, tight fitting dress pants, held up by a black leather belt and a loosely tucked in white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, he figured he was ready to go. However, the rest of the party was another story, and now it was him waiting on everyone else.

"Do I need to wear a tie?" Armin asked frantically, digging through his suitcase with his words slightly slurring together. "Should I wear a tie?"

"Ties work on you Armin, wear a tie." Eren chipped in with a grin, moving back to collapse on the bed, picking up his large drink from the nightstand. "I am ready to go when you guys are." he added, a bit louder so Marco and Jean could hear him in the bathroom where they had decided to get ready together.

And finally, after what felt like hours (though in reality was only maybe 45 minutes) they were on their way back out of the hotel. The trek to the Bellagio was a bit more difficult than it should have been as the majority of them had finished their margaritas, even though it was literally only across the street. But as soon as they were all out on their feet, in the fresh air with hundreds of people crowding around them, walking became a lot more difficult. But they made it across the street, up the moving sidewalks and into the hotel in one piece.

Eren's eyes widened as he looked around the hotel, taking in the sights just as he had done when going to dinner at their hotel. It was dimly lit and a tad on the elegant side, but the sounds of the slot machines brought the place to life. Groups were crowded around craps tables yelling as they rolled the dice, and people sat like robots at the machines, continuously pressing the spin button. Eren didn't realize they were at their destination until he was walking straight into Reiner's back, who in turn bumped into Armin who nearly toppled right over though laughed through the whole ordeal.

The line into the club was relatively short as it was still early in the night, but they were ready to go. After showing their IDs and getting stamped, they paid the ridiculously priced cover and made their way inside. The club was dark, but what club _wasn't_ dark. The music was loud and the bass was heavy, and it pumped through Eren's veins like a drug. 

Before he could take in any more of it, he was being pulled towards the bar by Mikasa and Armin, their hands around both of his wrists. He followed, and without realizing they had even ordered, was presented by a shot. Followed by another shot. Followed by another shot. And then he was being pulled onto the dance floor, and he was lost in the music and his arms were around Mikasa. And then they were around Armin, and then Annie was bringing him in for a dance. And more shots were given to him, and a bottle of beer. And he was too far gone to even try to remember the night.

He was twenty-one and he was bringing it in with his best friends (and Jean) and he couldn't have asked for a better way to do it. By the tenth shot, he knew he was nearing the end of his night. Everyone else was going strong, but the fatigue from earlier was hitting him like a ton of bricks. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, which had grown substantially since they had arrived, trying to find at least one of his friends. Jean was the first one he found, unfortunately, but he walked up to him regardless.

"I'm going back to the hotel." he said, keeping his voice as clear as he could.

Jean gave him a smirk and nodded, and wished him good luck.

Eren found that strange and frowned at the guy before turning around to find the door. Good luck? Good luck for what?

But as he walked out of the club, he completely pushed that out of his mind. He needed to find his way out of the maze of the casino. From hazy memories of his past, he knew it was best to stay at the outside walls of the buildings. He'd find the exit eventually. And much to his luck, he had walked the right direction and found the door that they had come in earlier. With a smile and a slight wobble, he made his way back outside and the cooling air felt good on his alcohol-heated skin.

The walk from one hotel to the other seemed easier out of the group, even though he was ten sheets to the wind and on his own. He phased out everyone around him and concentrated on getting back to the hotel room in one piece. As he was about to pass Paris' outdoor bar, he stopped and turned to walk up to the counter and paid for a bottle of water. He nodded to the bartender as he opened the bottle and took a much needed sip, relieving his dry mouth.

The bottle was half empty by the time he made it to the elevator, where he punched the button for one of the doors to open. Thankfully, one was already on the main floor and he walked in and hit the button for his floor, glad he was in the small space alone. He sighed quietly and rested his head against the wall, his knees jolting at the sudden movement of the lift. He groaned and straightened himself back up, taking another sip of his water.

He stretched as the doors opened and he walked out, stumbling a bit as he did and completely missing the strange look he received from a man sitting on a bench outside of the section of elevators. He walked slowly, continuing to drink the water as he did so. Humming quietly to himself, he slid the card through the slot on the door and stepped into the room, dropping the key on the desk and walking towards the window. He hadn't realized it earlier, but their view was amazing, looking right onto the strip with a partial view of the fountain show across the street.

A lazy smile spread across his face as he kicked off his shoes. The hotel room was spinning, but he was happy. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that his birthday was in fact over, and he was about to collapse on the bed as there was a knock on the door. He frowned before shrugging, figuring that one of the other's had forgotten their key. With his water bottle in hand, he moved to the door and swung it open.

"Did you for-" he slurred, but he was cut off by a baton being pressed to his chest.

Eren stumbled backwards until his back was pressed against the wall, and the baton against his chest almost hurt. He had the frown back on his face as he looked at the man standing in front of him, who was dressed in a black police uniform, and the baton started to make sense. But what didn't make sense was why there was a policeman holding Eren against the wall. It felt like his heart was going to burst from nerves, his face was flushed both from the alcohol and the extremely strange situation and he felt as though he may pass out. Eren was about to speak, but the shorter man pulled the phone from his pants and swiped it open before looking back up at him with eyes so piercing it took Eren back a little.

"Are you Jaeger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea swimming in my head for the past two weeks basically, and I finally got a chance to start it! It was only going to be a one-shot, but I decided I could probably spread it over a couple chapters. It won't be the longest fic, but I hope it's still fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~ ^_^
> 
> (fic: itnl)


	2. Chapter 2

Fashion Show Mall was buzzing with people, as it did every other day. Thursdays you could tell that it was nearing the weekend with an onslaught of tourists and other party-goers ready to let loose for a few days. Amongst the crowds moving in and out of the stores, the workers continued their day to day lives, tending to the public in one way or another.

Levi sat perched on a stool behind the counter at Hot Topic, sorting through the new shipment of body jewellery by design and size. The store was fortunately dead for the time being, and he was quite glad due to the fact that his coworker had decided to abruptly take her break. After sorting the last of the barbells, he slid off of the stool and took the first stack, moving around the counter to the display case. He grabbed his keys from the side of his pants where they hung from one of the belt hoops and one-handedly unlocked the case to start stocking up the hooks.

It was a boring day job, but someone had to do it. And Levi figured he could be doing worse during the day. He was rarely called out on a job during the day.

As Levi hung the last of the jewellery, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. His eyebrows knitted together and he walked back around to the other side of the counter, poking the phone out of the pocket of his how-is-the-blood-circulating-in-your-legs-tight jeans to see the name on the screen. He sighed softly and hit ignore, knowing that now was not the right time to be answering the phone, even if it was important. Manager or not, he followed the rules as best as he could.

Levi managed to get the majority of new jewellery out on display in-between helping customers find products and answering the store phone and by the time his coworker arrived back in the store, his phone had gone off two more times and he was itching to return the call to get it done and over with. As soon as the raven haired girl called Mina clocked in, Levi quickly excused himself to the back to ring back the man that had called him.

“It’s about time.” the voice on the other end said sternly, and Levi could only roll his eyes as he leaned back against one of the shelves of damaged merchandise, clicking his tongue.

“Sorry, I’m at work.” he mumbled, dragging his finger along the shelf to make a face at the dust.

“I have a job for you tonight.”

Levi wanted to protest, and he would have if it weren’t for the calendar hanging on the shelf right in front of him. Rent was due in a few days, and he was short on cash. Closing his eyes, he hung his head with a soft sigh.

“Where?”

“This kid called me up and asked if it was at all possible to do something for his friend’s birthday. I told him maybe and let him continue. He wanted someone, preferably a ‘pretty young thing’ which were his words, not mine, to be at their hotel tonight when his friend leaves the club. Apparently he never stays out late, so be there around two.” Levi nodded slowly to himself as he listened to the voice on the other end. Two was his usual time, so that wasn’t a problem. “They’re up on the 15th floor at the Paris, and he described his friend as a brown-haired, kinda looks permanently pissed off even though he’s not with, and I quote, the greenest eyes on this side of the country. He’s twenty-one and likes military uniforms, apparently.”

Levi knitted his eyebrows together and lifted his head back up. “I don’t have a military uniform.”

“It could be his friend bullshitting, because I didn’t even ask he there were any requests like that.” the man paused. “Go with something along those lines. Also, the kid didn’t seem to have a price range, so go nuts. I’ll message you with all those details later.”

Levi lifted his eyebrow at the last statement and a smirk grew across his face. “Thank you, Erwin.”

Upon saying their short farewells, Levi shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and made his way back out into the store where Mina was standing behind the counter looking about to have a conniption fit at a customer. Realizing this, Levi swooped in and stood beside her to listen in on what was going on.

Levi let the customer down easily, letting them know that they could not in fact return the piece of jewellery they had bought the year before, and sent them on their way before calming Mina down. The two of them got back to stocking the shelves with new products and helping the few customers that continued to stop by that evening.

Closing the store was a breeze, much to Levi’s delight. He never really liked staying in the mall much after it closed. Such a large space gave him the creeps when some of the lights went out. He locked up the shop and exited the mall at the valet outside of Forever 21. He slid his ticket to the man standing at the booth and a few minutes later he was slipping into the front seat of his beat and battered, though incredibly clean, station wagon. He hated the car, but he liked having something to get around in.

Being night time on a Thursday in Las Vegas, getting to his apartment was no easy feat. The traffic was getting to be on the crazy side with people coming into town and driving up and down the strip to see the lights that he regretted his decision to turn the way he had. Fortunately for Levi, he was home by eleven which gave him a good two and a half hours to get ready and have a cab show up.

Levi didn’t live in the nicest of apartments, but it was good enough for him for the time being. It was a small bachelor pad that was immaculately clean and sparsely furnished with the basic necessities for day to day living. Upon walking through the door, he automatically kicked off his shoes and placed them in the closet that was beside the door. He wandered more into the apartment and dropped his keys on the nightstand that sat beside his bed which was pushed right up into the corner of the room. He shrugged off his zip-up hoodie and placed it on top of the fluffy white comforter that spread perfectly across his bed before stretching his arms above his head and stifling a yawn. It was taking everything in him to not crawl into the bed and fall asleep, but he knew he needed to start getting ready.

His feet carried him into the small kitchen and he automatically went for the cupboard beside the fridge, pulling out a mug which he sat under the spout of his coffee maker. After throwing a disc into the tray at the top, he closed the lid and turned it on to brew the much needed mug of caffeine. While he waited, he shuffled back into the main living area and pulled off his shirt and his jeans, folding the clothes and emptying the pockets before dropping them into his laundry hamper. He frowned for a moment before deciding to take a quick shower, knowing he should have waited to brew the coffee after. With a shrug to himself, he moved himself into the bathroom to begin his cleaning rituals.

It didn’t take Levi very long to get in and out of the shower and soon enough he was back standing in his kitchen with his towel around his waist, sipping on his coffee. He leaned against the counter and sighed quietly, closing his eyes as he held the mug to his lips. He really wasn’t up for the job that night, but he really had no choice in the matter.

 _Maybe he’ll be quick and maybe I’ll be back and in bed by four._ he pondered as he took another swig of his dark roast.

Once his coffee was finished, he quickly cleaned the cup before setting out to find the best uniform he could put together. He wasn’t one for costumes, but he had a couple anyways, knowing that they sometimes brought in a little extra money. He moved the hangers across the post in his wardrobe and scrunched his face. The best he was going to get was in fact a police officer, however he made a mental note to search out something more along the lines of military as this wasn’t the first time it had been suggested.

Levi set the clothes on the foot of his bed before taking the towel off of his hips. He sauntered to the bathroom to hang the towel back up before heading back to get changed. The uniform did not look like local police uniforms, but he was figuring whoever he was meeting would be too drunk to notice or care. He pulled on the pants, not bothering with anything underneath which was uncomfortable, but easier for him in the long run. He quickly followed up with looping a belt through the hoops, leaving it open as he pulled on a black button up shirt with long sleeves. He buttoned the shirt up from the bottom before tucking the bottom into his pants. He shifted his hips slightly to straighten it out before clasping the belt and rolling up his sleeves to his elbow. Once the clothes were on, he moved over to his wardrobe to look himself over in the stand up mirror just inside the door. He felt like he looked ridiculous, but shrugged it off as he knew this would get him points with his customer.

He reached up to quickly fix his hair before glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Shit…” he mumbled, not realizing time had passed as quick as it had.

He quickly shuffled over to where he had thrown his phone and hit the cab company on speed dial. After two rings, he ordered a cab and was told it would arrive in five to ten minutes. Unfortunately, he had to rush to finish getting ready. He moved around his apartment quickly, attaching the fake police badge to his shirt, hooking the handcuffs to a belt hoop on his left, along with a black hat with a checkered band around the top moving to sit on his head. He was about to leave when he saw one last accessory sitting in the back of his wardrobe. Something he could have fun with.

After slipping the baton between his belt and his pants on his right, he pocketed his phone and his keys and made his way to the front door where he slid on his shoes. Levi quickly locked up and as he stepped out into the cool desert air, the cab was just pulling into the front lot.

Getting to the Paris wasn’t as difficult as getting home from the mall a few hours before and soon enough he was walking through the doors from the valet. The casino noises were always overwhelming, though Levi was quick to adjust to the sounds of hooting, hollering and slot machines. As he walked the perimeter of the casino to find the elevators, he extracted his phone from his pocket to check over everything that Erwin had sent him about that night. Upon finding the elevator, he hit the button and double checked which floor he was to get off on.

Minutes later he walked out onto the 15th floor and turned down the corridor to the room in question. Levi knocked quietly and waited for a few minutes before deciding that the guy had not returned yet. He turned on his heel and wandered back down the hall to sit on the bench outside of where the elevators were. As he waited, he once more looked at all the messages from Erwin until he was comfortable he knew everything he needed to know.

It was the guys twenty-first birthday.

His name was Eren Jaeger.

His friend was paying and he would find money in the red suitcase by the first bed, top front pocket. 

That last one wasn’t something that was often allowed, but it seemed the buyer had more trust in people than one probably should. Or he was just loaded and didn’t give two shits. After giving it all one more look over, he glanced up when he heard the elevator ding to signal that the door was opening. Levi eyed the person that stumbled out and watched as he made his way down the hall in the direction of the room one Eren Jaeger would be staying in. He kept his eyes steady on the brown-haired boy as a smirk spread across his face, seeing him swipe the card through to enter the room.

When he heard the door close, Levi stood up and placed the phone in his pocket before strolling down the hall to the boy’s door. He paused for a moment as he thought out what he was going to do and how he was going to go about it as a smirk crossed his face. He pulled the baton from the side of his pants before knocking on the door.

A few minutes later, the door was opening and the boy, who was slurring horribly, started speaking, “Did you for-“ though as soon as he realized who was at the door he stopped.

Levi took that opportunity and pushed himself into the room, using the baton to push him up against the wall, which sent the water bottle he hadn’t realized was in his hand to the floor. He squinted at the taller boy, smelling alcohol all over him. And that’s when his mind blanked, and he inwardly kicked himself as he grabbed his phone with his free hand.

“Are you Jaeger?”

The kid looked down at Levi, his eyes barely open as he was clearly trying to focus.

“Yes?” It had come out more like a question than anything, though Levi kept his face as blank as possible as he continued to hold the baton against the other’s chest. “I swear, officer, I don’t understand the meaning of this.” he added, his words jumbling together humorously.

And the fact he thought Levi was an actual officer made him smirk, knowing he could have a bit of fun to start. He shifted on his feet and stood up straighter, though gave up when there was no way he was going to feel tall next to this drunken kid.

“I’m going to see some identification as you’ve clearly been drinking tonight.” Levi said, keeping his voice as low and emotionless as possible.

The kid, Eren, quickly nodded and Levi lowered the baton. The boy reached for his back pocket and handed it over in full which was a stupid move on his part, but Levi would never stoop low enough to steal. He flipped the wallet open and looked at the California drivers license sitting in the windowed pocket right in the middle. It was in fact the kids birthday, or technically speaking, it _was_ his birthday and he was in fact the one he had been sent for. Taking one last glance, he handed the wallet back, and with a shaky hand, Eren took it back and shoved it in his back pocket.

“You came to my room because I’d been drinking?” he finally asked, a bit clearer than the last time he had spoken but still slurred.

Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. He glanced to the door and quickly swung it shut, not even realizing it was still left open.

“I’m here to deliver your birthday present.” Levi explained before pointing at the bed. “Sit.” 

Eren knitted his eyebrows together and the look of confusion on his face made Levi’s smirk widen. After a few moments, Eren was siting at the foot of the bed closest to the window with the confused look still all over his face. Levi paused for a moment and pulled his phone back from is pocket, smiling when he saw the alarm clock with the iPod dock. He had been in many hotel rooms, and always was relieved to see the docks. He scrolled through his music momentarily before setting it on the clock and turning up the volume.

As the beat of the song started, Levi bobbed his head up and down as he watched the wall behind the nightstand, getting himself into the music. As soon as the lyrics started, he turned right around and swayed his hips as he walked back to stand in front of Eren, whose eyes widened at the realization of what was happening, and Levi took note of the green eyes that Erwin had mentioned earlier in the day and damn was he right.

Levi continued moving his body to the music, aggressively jutting his hips side to side to the steady beat. He noted Eren’s mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to speak, though no words passed his lips as his eyes darted up and down Levi’s body with the look of arousal meeting up with the confusion. He paid no mind, however as the dancing continued and he turned his back towards Eren. Levi swung his hips sharply, sliding back ever so slowly as he started to work the buttons of his shirt. He didn’t turn back around until they had all been undone, exposing the pale chest underneath.

For living in the desert, Levi’s porcelain skin had not gained any colour. 

Levi smirked at the last beat of the song, pressing his knee on the bed between Eren’s legs which had spread apart during the dance, although that could have been from arousal or the dancing man’s movements backwards. As his knee pressed closer to the bulge of Eren’s pants, he watched as the boy squirmed back slightly as if he was about to be hurt in some way. However, all of Levi’s thoughts went back to the music. The song skipped forward and right away he got into the feel of the song, which was somewhat slower but not any less dance-worthy. With a smirk, he took the hat off of his head and sat it on top of Eren’s head, who glanced up at the rim that was just barely in his line of vision. As soon as his eyes were back on Levi, the man moved his hands to the belt that held up his pants.

Eren’s eyes went wide at the action, and his face began to grow a deep shade of red that did not look healthy and even though the belt hung open, the boy’s eyes did not stray from the visible lines that lead into Levi’s pants, which only made the raven-haired man smile momentarily. And with noticing that, he took the next step and pressed his hand against Eren’s chest to push him back onto the bed.

Before the twenty-one year old could get back up or protest, Levi was crawling up onto the boy’s body to straddle his hips, pressing both of his hands against Eren’s chest. And Levi had to admit he was impressed just by feeling the boy’s chest through the fabric of his shirt. He let his hands travel down to rest on his stomach, feeling the indents of muscle through the shirt which only made Levi more excited. He liked when his customers were fit, he didn’t have to fake it as much. And he let that show by letting his hips slowly rock, pressing himself against something hard in Eren’s pants which forced a groan out of the younger boy.

Levi trailed his hands over the boy’s stomach before slipping it under the shirt fabric, letting out a grunt of appreciation as his suspicions were completely right; the shirt was indeed hiding brilliant abs. It was a rare that Levi got excited about such things, though he continued to keep his face completely blank as his hips continued to rut against the other’s to the beat of the slower song. Levi’s hand quickly moved out of boy’s shirt and started to undo the buttons from the bottom, pulling it away from his body once he had made it to the top. His eyes took in the sight in front of him; the tanned skin, the defined muscles and the way that Eren’s breathing was becoming heavier with each movement h made.

 _Oh like hell he was going to get anywhere near coming yet._ Levi thought, slowing his movements and getting a groan of protest from the younger boy who was surprisingly not putting up a fight.

Levi slid off of the boy’s body as the song switched yet again, and the man almost let out a laugh at the perfect timing. He moved his hands up Eren’s inner thighs and straight up to the button of his pants, popping it with ease. However, before Levi could continue, Eren’s hand was tightly gripping over his.

“If I have to pay for this…” he mumbled, though didn’t continue the thought as he pried his hands away from the other’s to get back to his job.

“It’s taken care of.” Levi assured him, letting the zipper slide down. “Though, if at any point you need or want me to stop, tell me.” he added after, unsure of where Eren even stood with the whole situation. Other than the groaning, he had been relatively quiet.

As Levi’s hands slowly moved over Eren’s hardening cock through the fabric of his boxers, the younger boy let his hands fly over his face to stifle a groan, followed by a question. “Who?” Levi glanced up at him, smirk making its way back onto his face, however before he could say anything, Eren continued through deep breaths. “No one was supposed to know.”

“Know what?”

“That I’m-“ he was cut off by a groan as Levi circled the head of Eren’s length through the fabric with his thumb. “My friend’s think I’m straight. I’ve never…”

Levi slowed his hand as he kept his eyes on Eren, cocking his head to the side. “You know I’m not here for your life story, kid?” the man said, continuing with his work and tugging at the boy’s pants to free him from the confines of his shorts and tight pants. “I mean, if you really don’t want this to happen, I can get my money for half a shitty hand job just as easily as I can stay and fuck you into next week. It’s up to you.” he said the last line as his hand wrapped around the boy and all Eren had to do was groan in appreciation to know that Levi was to stay. “That’s what I figured.” he mumbled, immediately leaning over to let the boy’s dick slide into his mouth with ease.

By the sounds of it, this was Eren’s first time altogether with another man and Levi had every intention on giving him the royal treatment at the expense of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never take this long to update, so I am really sorry for anyone that was waiting for this. My hard drive crashed as I was half way done writing this chapter and all my files got corrupted, so I had to rewrite it from memory. I will tell you know, it is not at all how I had it written to start off, but life happens I guess! And it is done, so that is what counts~
> 
> I didn't go over and check for any errors though, so if there are any blindingly terrible typos or something, let me know. It's nearly 2am and I need to sleep, so I will possibly go over it at a later date :P
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~ hopefully chapter three doesn't take as long!
> 
> (fic: itnl)
> 
> Also these were the songs that I had in mind while writing [one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rt7Eq7BZWU) \- [two](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXskfsgBihE) \- [three](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKZr2yKXoaE)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 4k words of smut. Enjoy.

Eren was confused. Eren was hammered. Eren had no idea why there was a man dressed in a police uniform in his hotel room and he was definitely not sure why said man had his mouth around his dick. Eren was in no way about to stop him, of course, although he wanted to know why there was an extremely good looking _man_ dressed as a _police officer_ doing so as he hadn’t told anyone about his curiosity. Not even Armin, who he told damn near everything else.

He knew at some point there had to been a mix up, but he still wasn’t going to stop him. Especially not when there was a strangers mouth on a very sensitive area of his body. His curiosity was being taken care of at the hands of a man who he’d never met, and he was sure he knew who set the whole thing up. There was only one individual who had the money to do something like this, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he loved Jean or wanted to punch him in his stupid horse face.

It wasn’t like Eren couldn’t get laid on his own terms. He very well could have brought a girl back to the hotel after dancing at the Bellagio, but he wasn’t about to bring someone back and have someone walk in on them. And girls didn’t interest him much anyway, though they got the job done.

And with that, Eren realized exactly what could happen still and his head shot up to look at the man who was moving his mouth around his length and the thought immediately vanished with a low groan, feeling himself hitting the back of the man’s throat.

With that, he felt the man’s lips tighten which only made the sensations intensify tenfold and he couldn’t concentrate on anything _but_ that mouth as he threw his hands back over his face to muffle his noises.

“You make a lot of noise, kid.” the man spoke after pulling up, talking against the head of Eren’s cock which sent vibrations up the boy’s body that made him shudder.

“Sorry.” he mumbled from behind his hands, feeling his face flush red. Or at least more red, because he knew it was already going to be no lighter than crimson.

He almost whined though when he peeked between his fingers to see that the man had stood up straight, his hips starting to sway with the music once more. Eren slowly moved his hands so he could prop himself up on his elbows, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. If he hadn’t been drunk before, he was feeling it even more as he watched the man dance as if he was being sucked into another dimension of intoxication. He had his eyes closed as he moved his hands across his bare chest and down to the front of his pants. He let his hand move across the front of his jeans before moving back up his body to slide the jacket and shirt off.

The officer turned around to set the clothing on a chair, though at no point in time did he stop his dancing. He stayed facing away from Eren, and Eren took the time to marvel in how the man moved and how each of the muscles of his back tensed and relaxed as his hips moved in slow circles. But soon enough, the man turned back around and Eren could feel the steely grey eyes boring into him, and Eren let their eyes lock once more. The officer moved to stand between Eren’s legs and he could almost see the ends of his lips twitch up in a smile.

“So, Eren.” the officer purred, climbing back into Eren’s lap causing friction between Eren’s cock and the jeans still on the older man’s legs. “What would you like for your birthday?” he asked, moving his hand up Eren’s body to cup his face with one hand, the other moving to tug lightly at the hair on the back of his head.

But the friction the man was causing was distracting and Eren couldn’t hold back the groan. He shut his eyes tight to compose himself, not even sure what he wanted at that point. Or rather, how to go about telling the man what he wanted.

“Want you - fuck - me.” Eren managed to get out, barely coherently. He knew his face was on fire, but it was what he wanted. However, to his terror, the man did not understand his mumbling.

“Speak up, kid. I don’t speak mumble.” he said, grinding against him as some sort of punishment causing another noise to escape Eren’s mouth.

The boy took a deep breath and kept back a groan as he repeated himself, this time maybe a bit too loud and he really hoped no one was in the surrounding rooms as soon as he realized just how loud he had spoken.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Eren’s eyes shot open with realization and he looked directly at the older man who’s eyes were wide and there was definitely a smile on his face. Though the features fell back into their stoic form seconds later and Eren was slightly disappointed. He thought the man looked a lot better with a smile.

However, with one more movement of his hips, Eren’s thoughts were back onto other things.

“I could make you beg for it.” the man said quietly, moving his hands up Eren’s body to slide his open shirt off of his shoulders. From where he sat, he tossed it in the direction of his own clothes before turning back to Eren. “But being that it is your birthday, I think today I will be nice.” he added, his hands starting to travel down to wrap around Eren’s cock that sit stiff between their bodies. “Also…” he trailed off, cocking his head to the side.

Eren’s head fell forward as the man’s hand continued to move and another noise escaped his mouth. Even he couldn’t get over how noisy he was being.

“I think tonight is your lucky night, Eren.” the man spoke slowly, leaning to whisper in Eren’s ear. “I refuse to fuck you if you’ve never done it before.”

Eren’s stomach dropped and he was about to speak when the man was sliding off of his lap. His hips automatically started circling again to the music, and Eren’s train of thought vanished as his eyes darted to meet with the man’s hands.

“Eren…” the man sang, causing the boy to look up and his cock to twitch as the man continued to say his name. He had a softer expression on his face as the boy looked at him and once again, Eren could see something of a smile playing on the ends of his lips. The man didn’t continue though, but instead bent over as he pushed the pants down off of his legs. He kicked them to the side and turned back to the boy sitting on the bed, walking right up to him. He moved out his hand to once again cup Eren’s face, and he could feel as though the man, despite his job, was warming up to him.

Eren could also have been blowing that out of proportion due to the amount of alcohol coursing through his veins. 

He felt the man’s thumb brush against his cheek and back before moving over his lips. Without even thinking about it, Eren sucked the thumb into his mouth which caused the man’s breath to hitch in his throat and eyes widen with surprise, and they did not break their locked eyes. Eren flicked his tongue against the thumb before releasing it, sending a smirk up to the man in front of him.

The man squinted after a moment and stepped back from the bed to turn on his heel to walk to his jacket. He rummaged through the pockets and pulled out a small travel-sized tube along with a square packet. He turned back to Eren immediately and the younger male looked at him with curiosity.

“Eren, under the circumstances of it being your birthday, and the fact that I refuse to fuck you with never having been fucked, I have to say that it really is your lucky day.” Eren frowned at the man, though as soon as he was presented with the items in his hand, his brain put everything together.

“Oh…” he managed to get out, reaching for the lube and condom with shaky hands.

“ _Oh_ , he says. _Oh._ ” the man mocked, rolling his eyes. “Well, if you don’t want to, I can just go. It’s not every day that I let this go the other way, you know.” he added, looking down at Eren who was looking back with wide eyes. “And, that cock of yours is quite tempting so you have fifteen seconds to decide if you are going to do this or not.” he paused. “ _Oh._ Jesus Christ, brat.” he mumbled.

The man turned away from Eren, and Eren sat motionless as he looked at the items in his hand. His mind was both reeling and blank at the same time, and without really thinking, he realized he was standing as he dropped the two things on the bed, and he realized his hands were on the man’s shoulders and damn he was a lot shorter than he remembered a short time ago. But he was turning the man around to face him, and the fire in Eren’s eyes made the smaller man’s eyes widen momentarily. And Eren ended up surprising the both of them as he lifted the smaller of the two and moved him towards the bed, switching their positions completely.

And now with Eren on a mission, he was going to follow through. It was a first for him, and he knew he was going to be terrible but he actually felt comfortable with this man. This hooker. This man that he _shouldn’t_ feel comfortable with. This man who has far more experience, this man who is getting paid to do this.

“Fuck, if I knew you were going to be this aggressive…” the man said before being interrupted by Eren’s mouth on his. He grunted at the action and pushed the younger boy back almost immediately. “Alright, Eren.” he said, covering Eren’s mouth with his hand. “I haven’t set my ground rules because you seemed sort of terrified by the whole situation, but with that little thing you just pulled there, I think its time.” Neither of them moved, though Eren’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Rule number one, I don’t kiss my customers. It’s nothing against you, Eren, but I just don’t do it. To me kissing is for romance, and this is definitely not romantic at all. Take me to dinner and a show and then-“ Eren’s eyebrows raised back up at that and the man rolled his eyes. “Don’t even fucking think about it kid. Rule number two…” he trailed off again, a musing look crossing his features before sighing. “You have a choice. You can call me Captain, which is what most do because I normally don’t tell them this…” the man, Captain, took a deep breath before continuing. “Or, you can call me Levi. I never tell people my real name, but something about you kid…” he squinted and shook his head. “Those are the rules, anything else goes so keep your mouth off of mine and we will have no problems.

Eren nodded obediently and stood back up after reaching for the lube and the condom, which nearly fell to the floor as Levi’s hand wrapped back around him.

“What are you thinking, Eren?” the man asked quietly, watching Eren fumble with the square packet.

“Everything and nothing.” he admitted. “I’m sorry this will probably be terrible.” he added, finally breaking the condom free of the package as he heard Levi sigh.

“Don’t even fucking worry about that.” he said firmly, moving his hand as Eren rolled the condom on. “Go nuts. Do what you want. That is why I’m here.” he explained, shifting himself back to move to the centre of the bed. He lifted his hand to beckon Eren to join him, and after kicking off his pants, he did. 

Eren watched Levi warily, completely at a loss. For as curious as he was, he was clueless and the man seemed to realize and his face softened momentarily.

“You’re fucking adorable, kid.” he muttered, pointing to the bottle of lube sitting beside Eren’s knees. “Give me that.”

Eren handed the bottle over obediently and Levi sat back up properly, grabbing the boy’s hand before he could move it away. He uncapped the bottle and let the lubricant cover Eren’s hand before tugging the younger boy closer to him. Without a word, Levi guided Eren’s hand down between his legs, shifting his hips slightly so the boy’s fingers brushed across his entrance, all the while keeping his eyes on the boy. 

And immediately, Eren’s eye’d widened as he understood what Levi was getting at.

“Oh.” he let out, not even meaning to which only caused the man to laugh.

“ _Oh._ Honestly, you’re hilarious.” Levi said, though as soon as the words had left his mouth, Eren took the initiative to press in his index finger and caused the man’s breath to hitch. “That’s the idea.” he mumbled before once more grabbing Eren’s hand.

The action, however, had made Eren believe he had done something wrong and he pulled his wrist from the older man’s grip. Levi shook his head and rolled onto his stomach, lifting his hips as he pulled himself up on his knees though kept the upper half of his body low on the bed. Eren sat and watched as the man arched his back down, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off his body. When Eren still hadn’t moved, Levi turned his head around to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“You can continue.” he stated simply, though Eren still jumped and scooted closer to him.

“O-“ he cut himself off and felt his face heat up yet again at the words that did end up leaving his mouth. “Yes, _Captain._ ” which earned a groan from the older man.

Eren’s unexperienced hands moved up to Levi’s ass, taking a moment to marvel the firm cheeks before getting back to what he had been doing moments prior. His still slicked fingers teased over the opening before pressing his index finger back inside. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing as he moved his hand, though took that as a yes once Levi pressed himself back against his finger. With that, Eren took the initiative and added his middle finger, which got a groan out of the other. He continued to move his fingers, massaging the walls and stretching him as well as he could. Levi once again turned around, and Eren once again thought he had done something wrong but the look in Levi’s eye said otherwise.

“Go like this.” the older man mumbled, lifting his hand up from the bed and wiggled his finger much like he had when he was getting Eren to follow him to the bed.

With a raised eyebrow, Eren mocked the action. He wasn’t quite understanding why until Levi rutted back and let out a loud cry. He stilled his hips and Eren continued to move his fingers, and the noise coming from the small man was working Eren up even more. He’d never heard anything so incredibly hot in all his life. And it was from his doing.

“Jesus fucking christ.” he heard the man mumble against the sheets once he had pulled his fingers away.

Eren looked around and spotted the lube beside him. Grabbing it, he uncapped the top and rubbed a thin layer over the condom. He was moving completely on instinct, not even giving himself a chance to second guess any of his actions. He shifted forward and reached down to tease himself over Levi’s entrance, which earned him another groan of appreciation. And that was all he needed to hear to start pushing into the smaller man, gripping the small hips tightly as he did so. It was a tight squeeze, and nothing he’d ever felt before and he found his own groan escaping his mouth once he had reached as far as he could.

He stayed put for a moment as Levi shifted himself, spreading his legs a little more and arching himself down against the bed, lowering his hips at a better angle for Eren. And Eren took the hint and started to pull back slowly, feeling the man shudder slightly at the loss. And then he pushed back and earned himself another moan from the man.

It didn’t take long for Eren to get into a steady rhythm, and he found his grip on the man’s hips tighten with each push. Levi, on the other hand, had taken a pillow to his face to muffle himself. Eren hadn’t been expecting it, but it had only turned him on further. With every thrust, Levi pressed back with such force that Eren was starting to go red at his hips, and he expected bruises come morning. But, in the moment, he couldn’t care less. He continued to move his hips, feeling himself getting closer and closer with each movement.

Eventually, Levi shifted his hips once again and immediately let out a cry into the pillow as soon as Eren had pushed back in. 

“ _Oh holy fuck!_ ” he cried, gripping the pillow tighter which made Eren’s nails dig into the pale flesh of Levi’s hips.

It didn’t take long from that point on, seeing Levi’s hand move from the pillow to underneath him where Eren could only imagine what he was doing to himself. With that, Eren decided that wasn’t going to do. He leaned forward slightly, keeping up the pace which had started to become more erratic, and brushed Levi’s hand away from himself. He wrapped his own hand around Levi’s cock and continued the stroking action, attempting to keep up with the thrusting, and Levi’s noises had increased significantly which caused a domino effect.

The profanities and praises leaving Levi’s mouth into the pillow finally sent Eren overboard and he started to come undone, muscles tensing and nails still digging into the man’s hips as his other continued to pump. Within seconds, his orgasm hit him and the moan that left the boy’s mouth was loud enough to wake the entire hotel, but he didn’t care. As he continued to move and ride it out, he felt Levi’s hips jerk as a sticky mess met his hands.

Moments later, all movements had stopped aside from the pair regaining their breath. Levi’s head was still buried in the pillow and Eren was bent over the smaller man’s body, holding himself up on two shaky arms.

“Holy shit.” he heard Levi mumble before turning his head to look at Eren with one eye. “You are sure you’ve never done that?”

Eren shook his head. “Positive.” he replied, finally pulling out from Levi which caused a whine to escape him. He twisted himself away from the older man and crawled off the bed to dispose of the condom. Once he had turned back around, he saw that Levi had sat up and noticed his hair plastered to the side of his head.

Levi cleared his throat after a moment before sliding off the bed, wincing as he did so before hobbling over to his clothes. Eren moved back to the bed and leaned against the mattress, watching as Levi started to put his clothes back on. It was strange, but Eren didn’t want him to go even though he knew the job was done. And he knew he couldn’t say anything, either.

Once he was dressed, Levi turned to step past Eren to grab his phone that was still sitting on the alarm clock. Pocketing it, he turned back and brushed his hand across Eren’s bare stomach, taking in the sight of the red markings across the boy’s hips.

“You’re going to feel that in the morning.” he mumbled quietly, glancing up at the taller boy.

At that moment, it took everything in Eren to not kiss him but the voice repeated in his mind. _I don’t kiss my customers_.

Levi turned back around from Eren and squinted as he looked around the room. Whatever it was he was looking for, he spotted and quickly moved over to Jean’s suitcase. He opened up the top pocket and started to count out the bills.

“I knew it was him…” Eren mumbled, shaking his head with slight amusement. And then reality hit him. Sobriety hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had just fucked someone that was getting paid for it. An incredibly good looking someone that he felt comfortable with, even though he really shouldn’t feel comfortable with him.

Once Levi had pocketed a few bills, and replaced the rest back into the suitcase, he turned back to Eren. He stepped back up to him and moved his hand over the boy’s chest, and Eren was sure he’d be able to feel his heart beating quicker. But much to his delight, he didn’t say anything and ended up taking Eren by surprise. With the hand that had been on his chest, Levi reached up and gripped the back of Eren’s head to pull him down to his level before pressing his lips against his.

Eren was confused, but he wasn’t about to complain as he kissed the man back. It deepened momentarily before Levi pulled back and let go. He squinted slightly before letting his face soften, pressing his hand against Eren’s chest again.

“You deserved that, so don’t fucking look at me like that.” he muttered, looking away from the taller boy who’s look of confusion only intensified. Levi looked back up after a moment and their eyes locked, and Eren wanted him to stay but he knew he wouldn’t. And he knew he couldn’t buy this man forever. And he knew he’d never see him again once he walked out the door.

“Thank you.” he grumbled, feeling like it was the dumbest thing to say, but not really sure what else to say. What do you say to a hooker once the job is done?

Eren saw a slight smile cross the man’s features, but they fell almost immediately as he stepped away from him.

“Happy birthday, Eren.” he said quietly, walking backwards towards the door. “Don’t do anything too crazy.” he added and before he could say anything else, Levi was out the door and Eren was left alone in the hotel room with dirty sheets and sore hips. And he hoped his friends didn’t decide to walk in any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the end originally, but there might actually be a chapter or two left. I wasn't expecting it to be longer than three chapters.. oops?
> 
> fic: itnl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuugh i am sorry i am trash....

“He looks wrecked.”

“What the hell happened to him?”

“Where are his clothes? Eren, seriously?”

Eren had still been partially asleep, but as soon as he heard his name, his eyes flew open and he was completely aware of his surroundings. The sheet-less bed and the fact that he was only barely covered with the comforter that he had decided to keep on the bed was making him completely nervous at what exactly they were seeing. And a few moments later, the light coming through the window registered in his mind and he winced in pain, squeezing his eyes shut once again.

He _felt_ wrecked. He didn’t even want to think about how bad he looked.

“What time is it?” he asked groggily, pulling up the comforter to cover himself better as he rolled over. He really wished he had put on some shorts or _something._

“It’s almost noon, princess.” Jean answered, which sent Eren flying into a sitting position with his eyes wide open, ignoring the pain in his head and his hips.

“You…” he got out with a hoarse voice, not even knowing what he wanted to say. He was still conflicted between hating the guy and wanting to praise him for such a great gift.

Jean was sitting on the other bed, back against the headboard and legs outstretched in front of him. He was watching Eren with raised eyebrows and a smirk playing on his lips, not breaking away as Marco crawled onto the bed beside him to rest his head in his lap.

“How was she, Eren?” he asked, stupid fucking grin on his face. Eren _so_ wanted to punch him.

“Before I indulge any information, I want to know exactly what you asked for.”

Jean’s eyebrows lowered and he looked up in thought, squinting at the ceiling. Eren turned and finally acknowledged the fact that Mikasa and Armin were in the chairs that sat opposite the beds, both looking at Jean curiously.

“I asked for someone to stop by in a military uniform…” he trailed off, looking back to Eren before shaking his head. “Word for word, I can’t remember. But how was she?” he asked again, and it was Eren’s turn to shake his head.

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, I would like to know exactly what I purchased last night. Other than an abundance of alcohol that I am pretty sure brought Bertholdt down for a month. He’s passed the fuck out and I don’t think he’s moving until we leave.”

Eren kept his eyes on Jean as he spoke. “You’re going to be glad you’re sitting when you hear this, man.” he started, scratching the back of his head.

“Get on with it.”

Eren paused for a moment before clearing his throat, trying to figure out the best way to go about explaining exactly what happened the night before, as hazy as the memory was.

“So I get back here and I’m drinking a bottle of water, looking out the window and minding my own business when there is a knock at the door. So I’m like ‘What the fuck?’ since I figured it was one of you assholes having forgotten your key or something. So I open the door and this police officer barges in with a baton against my chest and presses me against the wall.” he explained, pointing to the wall where he had been leaning against the night before.

“How did they get military and police mixed up?” Jean cut in which only caused Eren to roll his eyes.

“Military police? I don’t know, that is beside the point. They asked me for my ID though saying I’d been drinking and didn’t believe that I was of age, so thanks to that I actually thought they were a cop. But then they say that they were here to deliver my birthday present, and I got more confused but I was sent to sit on the bed. They put on music and started dancing while getting undressed. I was contemplating sending them away, but they were so incredibly good looking that I couldn’t say no.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut the fuck up. So their mouth was magic, let me tell you.”

“Gross.” Mikasa piped up, hiding her face in her hands which made Eren laugh.

“Sorry. But yeah, so things got a bit awkward for a bit but once we finally got around to actually going at it-“

“Was she good?”

“Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up.” Eren growled, glaring at the boy on the next bed who was absentmindedly combing Marco’s hair with his fingers. “If that is all that matters, yes. _He_ was very good. _He_ was male. I don’t know how that managed to fuck up in translation, in all honesty, but _he_ was brilliant. So thank you, Jean, for your contribution to my curiosity because I have learned a lot about myself in the last twelve hours.”

The looks Eren got from the four other people in the room couldn’t keep the laughter from escaping his mouth.

“Are you serious?” Jean asked.

“Does that mean you’re gay?” Armin piped in with wide eyes. “Also why didn’t I know anything about this? I am almost offended.”

Eren shook his head slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I am serious. Gay? I don’t know. And I’m sorry, Armin, but it was something I wasn’t even sure of myself.”

Eren turned to Jean as the other sighed and shook his head. “Well, that wasn’t my plan but _you’re welcome_ anyway.”

“Thank you, Jean. Now never buy me a hooker again.” Eren paused. “Unless it’s him because _damn_.”

The day continued on just as lazy while everyone continued to recover from the night before. The small group that managed to get out of bed had taken the afternoon to go sight seeing, though all of them called it an early night so they’d have energy for the following night.

Saturday was the day that the girls wanted to go shopping, and Armin, Eren and Jean were roped in to join them while Marco, Connie and Reiner stayed back to get Bertholdt back to the land of the living. Eren was curious about just how much the taller boy drank as he’d never gotten this sick after a party.

The group of six caught a bus from their hotel down to the mall, and immediately the girls rushed off into the stores, excited to spend their money. The boys were left to their own devices for the time being and wandered aimlessly through the mall. After walking around the entire ground floor, they made it up to the second floor and once they had made it back to near the front of the mall, Jean was leading them into Hot Topic to check to see if they had a shirt he wanted.

Armin and Eren wandered around the store, looking through the merchandise while Jean continued his mission. After about ten minutes, Eren was starting to get impatient as he really wasn’t the shopping type, although he had picked up a couple of things for himself nonetheless.

“I’m gonna go pay and head up to grab a drink.” he mumbled to Armin before heading to the counter where he sat his items down.

It took a few minutes for someone to arrive to help him, and he would have been mad though he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Though the look he received made him realize that he was, in fact, not hallucinating.

“Levi?” he asked, face going red almost immediately as the smaller man looked right back at him.

“Eren…” he greeted, slowly taking the items and scanning them on the computer though not once taking his eyes off of Eren’s. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Eren added with a smirk, which got an eye roll from the older man.

“Something has to keep the bills paid.”

“Don’t you…” he trailed off, not wanting to really mention the obvious.

“Well, clearly yes I do. As you know.” Eren caught a smirk on Levi’s face at that. “It’s not always enough though. You covered the last of my rent and actual food.” he explained before glancing at the computer screen. “That’s $25.38.”

Eren shook his head quickly and swiped his visa on the machine.

“How long are you going to be here for?” Levi asked once the payment was approved, pulling up the receipt. It was something he asked most visitors to the city, though this time there was actual curiosity in his tone.

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning, as long as we are all still alive after tonight.”

Levi nodded slowly with a quiet laugh at that before grabbing a pen and writing something at the bottom of Eren’s receipt. Pleased with whatever he wrote, he shoved it into the black bag along with Eren’s purchases and handed it over.

“Well, Eren, it was nice seeing you again…” Levi trailed off, glancing at the now growing line which included Jean, who was giving Eren curious look.

“When is your break?” Eren asked hurriedly, not even sure if he should have.

Levi’s eyes moved back to Eren’s and he cocked his head to the side. “I’ve already gone on my lunch break though I’ll have a short one in a bit. Maybe I’ll find you.” he said before nodding his head to the door. “Quit distracting me, I need to work.”

“Yes, Captain.” Eren let out as he turned on his heel, immediately feeling his face flush. He hadn’t meant to call him that, though the people in earshot more than likely wouldn’t understand. Before he could get anything else out and before Levi could say anything, Eren was out the store and standing beside the escalators, covering his face with his hands as well as he could with a shopping bag.

With his hands up, he didn’t realize Armin had joined him and he jumped when the blond spoke up.

“Who was that?”

Eren let out a huff and dropped his hands, his grip tightening on the bag. “That was…” he trailed off as Jean came to join them, look still on his face.

“Who…”

Eren sighed and shook his head. “I’d rather not tell you, especially while he is at work and we are so close…” he muttered, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Armin’s eyes widen in realization.

“That was…”

“Armin, shut up.”

“Who was it?” Jean asked, turning to Armin. “Don’t hold back on me man.”

“You really are quite dense, aren’t you?” Armin looked up at him as he spoke and Jean gasped.

“Asshole!”

“Let’s go upstairs and get some food, I’m hungry.” Eren interrupted, pushing himself off of the railing to head up the escalator.

Eren stepped up the last few steps of the escalator and stood on the landing, trying his best to ignore Jean’s incessant questions. As Armin and Jean joined him, however, he thankfully quieted and the three of them fanned out in opposite directions to purchase something to eat.

After acquiring a burger, fries and a bottle of iced tea, Eren made his way back to the middle of the food court where he found Armin already sat at one of the cleaner tables, picking at his Chinese food.

“He was good looking.” Armin said nonchalantly as he popped a piece of sweet and sour pork into his mouth. Eren felt his face flush as his eyes moved up to see Armin staring back at him. “I’m almost jealous.”

Eren rolled his eyes and was about to speak when Jean joined them back at the table. He shut his mouth immediately and reached for his drink.

“Eren, are you going to tell me or are you just gonna be an ass?” Jean asked as he set his tray of food down and sat beside Armin across from him.

With a sigh, Eren sat back against his chair and reached for a fry. “That was Levi.” he said simply, biting into the fry as he kept his eyes on Jean. “Or, he goes by Captain when he’s dressed like a police officer and about to take it up the-“

“Okay, okay.” Armin cut Eren off, his face as red as ever and contrasting horribly with his blond hair. “This is a family environment.” he added quickly after, looking to his food.

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction from his best friend and moved to concentrate on his burger though looked up again when he felt Jean staring at him. “What?”

“Him? I paid for that tiny ass midget?” he paused to take a sip of his soda. “You have weird taste, dude.” The brunette shrugged and bit into his burger, and hoped the subject of Levi would soon disappear.

And thankfully the subject did change as Jean steered it to their plans for the night. Eren nor Armin had any input, and nodded as the two-toned haired boy rambled on until he had tuned him out completely and focused on the condensation dripping down the side of his drink. That was until Armin was lightly nudging his leg with his foot.

Eren glanced up and met Armin’s eyes which were darting to the side in an attempt to get him to look. The boy slowly turned his head and found a small raven-haired man walking through the food court. Eren turned back to the table, glad that Jean hadn’t noticed the small exchange between them. He slowly stood up and picked up his empty tray.

“I’ll be right back, just going to run to the washroom. Watch my bag.” he lied, leaving the table before either of them could say anything.

Eren weaved his way through the tables to deposit his tray at the garbage can, keeping his eyes mostly on where Levi was headed. He watched as the man stood in line at the Haagen-Dazs shop. Eren wasn’t exactly sure what to do or say to Levi, especially since the only reason they had had a few intimate hours together was because it was paid for. But, even still, he found himself reaching out to Levi as he stood in line, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder.

The sudden touch of someone’s hand sent Levi whipping around with his fist drawn though when he had realized who it was, he loosened up with a quiet growl.

“Don’t fucking do that.” the man mumbled, and Eren felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Sorry.”

Levi turned back around just as it was his turn to order, and Eren awkwardly moved off to the side as he waited.

Eren slowly drifted into his thoughts as he waited and was only pulled back into reality as he felt slender fingers take hold of the front of his shirt and pull him along beside him. He furrowed his brow and looked up into the crowd, meeting Armin’s eyes. The blonde gave a knowing nod and turned to distract Jean as the small man lead Eren down the escalator and out of sight.

“Where are we going?” Eren finally managed to get out as Levi continued to pull him off of the escalator and past his store, down the pathway to a door that read ‘Staff Only.’

“Shut up, kid.” the man mumbled quietly as he lead Eren down a hallway of numbered doors, finally stopping in front of one. He eventually let go of Eren’s shirt and took to catching the melting ice cream where it had started to drop at the bottom of the bar. And once more Eren could find the blood making his way to his cheeks as his mind reeled back to their night together.

As the brunette was distracted by the man’s actions, Levi took the time to grab his keys with his free hand from his back pocket. He expertly got the correct key singled out on the ring and unlocked the door that they stood in front of. He placed the keys back into his pocket and pushed the door open, and Eren was finding himself being pulled in and pushed up against something metal as the door slammed shut and darkness took over.

“What the he-“ he started to ask just as a mouth covered his. Mostly, anyway. The lips against his were cold, and the scent and taste of vanilla took over almost immediately as Levi’s tongue slipped in past Eren’s lips.

The kiss ended quicker than Eren had wanted, but he wasn’t about to protest either way.

“Ice cream was a bad idea.” he heard the smaller man mutter in front of him before hearing feet shuffling around until a dim light lit up over top.

They stood in a very cramped space that was mostly shelving filled with boxes. Eren’s eyes darted around and took in the sight before finding Levi tongue moving over his arm where the ice cream was dripping still. And he kept his eyes on the man as he continued to eat the cold treat quickly, not wanting it to go to waste. 

Levi moved his free hand up to cover his mouth as he took a bite too large, furrowing his brow from the cold before lifting what was left on the stick up to Eren. The boy hesitated momentarily, knowing this could go a few different ways. In the end, he decided to take a risk.

He pushed himself away from the shelf and stepped towards the man and slowly leaned over, letting his mouth cover the wooden ice cream stick, pressing his lips together and pulling back, cleaning the stick of any left over ice cream. He lowered his eyes as he stood back up, finding Levi’s doubled in size at the action, and a smirk crossed Eren’s face as he swallowed the ice cream.

“Shit.” was all that escaped Levi’s lips before Eren was once again pressed against the metal shelves and another cool, vanilla scented kiss was shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading? yeah right. i just wanted to get something posted this weekend.
> 
> [tscwrites@tumblr](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com) | tracking 'fic: itnl'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading? yeah right. sorry for the handful of mistakes this has~

Levi wasn’t exactly sure what had come over him, but having Eren pinned against the metal shelving of the Hot Topic storage room was just what he needed that afternoon. Unfortunately his break was only fifteen minutes, and they’d already killed half of that, though he was sure he could use his management position to excuse him this one time.

He moved his hands, which were still sticky from the ice cream, up to cup the boy’s face, pulling him down as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue past Eren’s lips and dragging it along the other. Kissing customers really wasn’t something he did, or really allowed himself to do, but there was something about this kid that made him want it, and made him want more. And in this instance, Eren _wasn’t_ a paying customer. And if Erwin found this out, Levi would be fucked.

As would Eren.

And not in the way that either of them wanted.

Levi pulled back from the kiss a few moments later, gasping for breath as his eyes moved over the boy’s face which was flushed red across his cheeks. A face that Levi had grown accustomed to a few nights previous.

“I need to go back to work.” Levi muttered quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the taller boy’s. Eren’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion, though Levi spoke up before he could say anything, “When you find out what you are doing tonight, text me.”

And without another word, Levi left Eren standing in the dark stock room, confused, flushed and breathing heavily.

As Eren watched Levi leave, he felt his body start to shake. How was he supposed to text him without his number? What was Levi doing to him, and why were they doing this?

By no means was Eren about to complain about receiving attention from a gorgeous man, but was he going to have to pay for it all in the long run? Levi was a prostitute after all, but even he seemed to be breaking his own rules. No kissing? What the hell were they just doing in the stock room.

Once Eren was sure his body was out of control, he exited the small room after turning off the lights. His brow was still creased in confusion as he walked back into the mall, unsure of where to look for his friends.

Eren reached for his back pocket and picked out his phone just as it vibrated. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Armin flashing on the screen.

**Found the girls at Starbucks downstairs by F21. We’ll hang till you’re done.**

Eren took a few moments to look around, to regain his bearings. They had walked around the mall for a while already that day, so it didn’t take to long to realize where he was. He turned to the right and made his way to the escalator that was outside the second floor of Forever 21 and made his way downstairs, immediately finding Armin and the rest standing around outside Starbucks with cold drinks in their hands.

Armin handed Eren his shopping bag back and gave him a knowing smile, though Jean was the first to speak.

“Where did you run off to?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Eren shrugged and took the iced caramel macchiato out of Mikasa’s grasp to steal a sip. She protested with a whine, though made no stop to steal it back.

“I was inspired.” Eren finally muttered before rolling his eyes. Thankfully before Jean could continue saying anything, Armin broke them away from the topic and they soon discussed heading back to the hotel to get ready for their final night on the town.

~~~~

“Red shirt or blue shirt?” Eren’s ears perked up at Armin’s voice and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Marco, you have good taste. Red shirt, or blue shirt?”

Marco popped his head out of the bathroom with his hands in his hair to look at the shirts in question. He squinted, looking at them both before looking at Armin.

“That blue shirt will look really good on you.” he said finally as Jean let out an offended gasp.

Armin grinned widely as he threw the red shirt back down on his suitcase and stood up, shaking the blue shirt out.

“You look troubled.” he said quietly as he made his way up the opposite side of the bed from where Eren was sitting. “What’s got your wand in a knot?”

It was Eren’s turn to squint at the blonde haired boy beside him before slowly shaking his head. “Well, Hermione, a lot of things.” he mumbled, looking back to the bed. He still wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do about Levi. Of course he wanted to see him again before he left back to California the next day, but at the same time, did he really want to get that attached?

“Is it about…” Armin trailed off as Jean walked back into the room from the bathroom to grab a pair of pants from his suitcase.

Eren know where Armin was heading with the question however, and nodded. “Yeah.” He kept his eyes on Jean and watched the boy walk back into the bathroom before continuing. “He wanted me to text him to let him know what was going on tonight, but he left and I didn’t get his number. And so I don’t know what to do. And I don’t know if I should see him, because I don’t want to get stuck on him because he’s a hooker, dude. That’s weird.” Eren furrowed his brow at the thought and shook his head once more. “Maybe I should just forget about him. I mean, he fucks people for a living. I can’t get attached to that. I don’t live here. I can’t get attached to that.” Eren paused before sighing. “It’s whatever.”

Armin stared at Eren through the whole rant before rolling his eyes. He straightened his shirt as he looked around on Eren’s side of the bed before reaching for the black hot topic bag that was sitting at the boy’s feet. He rummaged through the few purchases all the while Eren just watched him, confused.

“You are so dense, Eren.” Armin finally said as he pulled out the receipt. He held it out to the other boy, folding it so only the bottom half of the paper was facing him. “He wrote down his number you idiot.”

Eren’s eyes doubled in size as he ripped the receipt out of the blonde boy’s hands. “How did you know?”

Armin once more rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. “I was standing by you and saw him writing something down. He didn’t do it to anyone else, so that was the one thing that gave him away.”

However, Eren was barely listening to Armin as he whipped out his phone to punch in the numbers into his contacts. But once he was about to type a message, he froze.

“Where are we going tonight again?”

“Oh my god, Eren. Seriously?”

Eren looked up to Armin who was looking at him with disbelief. Eren knew he had been told, but he could not remember for the life of him. Finally Armin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“We are going to Wynn. Jean said something about Tryst. Honestly Eren I think you need to get your head scanned.”

“Shut up.”

**To: Levi  
Going 2 tryst in 1 hr**

Sent. And Eren’s hand was shaking at the thought. And it only shook more when his phone vibrated between his fingers, and his eyes widened. He looked at the screen to see Levi’s name.

**From: Levi  
are you fucking kidding me? how the hell are you getting into tryst?**

Eren frowned and looked at Armin.

“How are we getting-“

“Jean. Jean has money. Eren, think.” Armin groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Eren nodded and looked back to the phone. He was right, Jean had money. Jean had brought Levi into his life because he has money. Jean made them all come to Vegas. God damn it, Jean.

**To: Levi  
Friend w money i guess got us on guest list. can u go?**

Eren sat the phone down in front of him and waited, keeping his eyes on the screen. He felt like a high school kid again, texting his crush. But that wasn’t even the case. He couldn’t get attached. He wasn’t going to let himself get attached. But as soon as the phone lit up, it was right back in his hands.

**From: Levi  
i can’t make any promises. i could have got in there if there was actually a customer, but you are not a customer and i can’t afford to bribe my way in**

Eren bit his lip as he read the message over and over. He wasn’t about to get Jean to add another guest onto their part of the guest list. That would lead to questions, and embarrassment, and all things that Eren did not want to deal with.

**To: Levi  
Mayb it is a sign**

He frowned at his phone as he sent the last message and sighed, looking to Armin who was watching him almost expectantly.

“I don’t think I’ll be seeing him tonight.” Eren muttered quietly so only the boy beside him could hear. Jean and Marco were still in the bathroom getting ready, but the door was open and he wasn’t about to take any chances of them overhearing.

Armin sighed quietly and rested his head in his hand, crossing his legs in front of himself.

“Do you _really_ want to see him?” he asked slowly, glancing over to Eren.

The brown-haired boy nodded slowly. “I know I shouldn’t, but I do.”

Armin rubbed his chin slowly before sitting back against the pillows and the phone buzzed once more. Eren unlocked it to read the message.

**From: Levi  
what the hell are you talking about?**

**To: Levi  
A sign we shouldn’t see each other before i go back to cali…i’ll get attached**

“What if we go to Tryst like we planned. We’ll go, have a few drinks and maybe you can meet up with him after?” Armin offered, and Eren automatically nodded.

“Or I could stay behind and you guys can go without me. I could fake sick.” he muttered, eyes staying on his phone as he waited.

“Well that is no fun.” Armin sighed and turned to Eren, who had whipped around to look back at him.

“It could actually be very fun, Armin.” Eren shot back with a wink, lips tugging upwards in a smile which only made Armin cringe.

“I don’t want to know the kind of fun you’ll be having.” he said through a shudder. “Whatever you plan on doing though, as much as I find the whole situation rather strange, I’ll back you up. How’d you manage to get hooked on a…” he trailed off and frowned as he looked at the bed, mulling over his next word, only to shake his head and say it through a sigh. “Hooker.”

Eren laughed quietly and shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

The phone vibrated once more and cut off the boy from continuing.

**From: Levi  
fuck that kid what if i wanted to see you**

Eren bit his lip as he read the message over, and over, and over before sighing and turning his head to Armin.

“I’m gonna play sick. That food court food is really taking a toll on my stomach.” he said, rubbing his stomach through his shirt and wincing.

Armin rolled his eyes at the act before nodding. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you to let you know when we’re heading back here. 

Eren grinned widely at his best friend before speaking up again. “You are the best, you know that?”

Armin squinted slightly at Eren before shaking his head. “The things I let you do. Be safe and don’t do anything stupid.”

It was Eren’s turn to roll his eyes before turning his attention back to his phone.

**To: Levi  
Come 2 the hotel i won’t go 2 tryst. My friends r leaving in the next hr**

Eren sent the message and he felt his cheeks flush. He was going to see Levi one last time before leaving sin city and he was actually excited. One last night to get him out of his system. He could not get attached.

~~~~

After a somewhat believable act of being sick and talking everyone into not staying behind, Eren was left alone in the hotel room. It had been half an hour since his friends had left, and he had begun pacing back and forth after receiving a text from the man he was having join him.

Minutes felt like hours but soon enough there was a knock on the hotel room door. Eren jumped slightly at the sound but quickly made his way to the door. With a shaky hand, he pulled the door open and a smile spread across his face as soon as his eyes fell on the shorter man’s.

Levi gave him a smirk as he pushed his way past Eren and into the room. After the door had been locked back up, Eren turned around to find Levi standing at the foot of his bed, his hoodie already slung over the arm of a chair and eyes on Eren.

Without a word, Eren took long strides across the room and immediately cupped Levi’s cheeks, letting his lips press against the other’s. Levi threw his arms around the taller boy’s neck as he let the kiss deepen. It was hungry, it was messy and it was everything that the both of them had been waiting for since they were in the hot topic stock room.

Eren moved his hands down Levi’s sides as the kiss continued and wrapped them around the man’s waist. He shifted slightly to get a better angle, and picked the man up to sit him on the bed. Levi made a bit of a yelp into the kiss, which only made Eren smile.

The kiss broke almost immediately after Levi was sitting. He pushed himself back on the bed as they both caught their breath, and Eren crawled up in front of him. He was never one to be so bold, but he felt comfortable with this man. His heart was racing and he wanted to do so many things, but still being so new, he wasn’t sure where to start.

Levi could see the uncertainty in the boy’s eyes and gave him a soft smile. Though, the smile turned into a devious sort of look and before Eren could even register what was happening, he was flipped onto his back with Levi’s hand fisted in the front of his shirt and slender legs on either side of him. The older man looked down at Eren, and something in his eyes made his heart start pounding even harder.

Levi kept his eyes on Eren’s as he let his hands move over the boy’s chest. Things had gone a little too fast the few nights previous, and he really didn’t get to enjoy Eren’s body. He slipped his hands down to the boy’s stomach, shifting slightly back on his lap, and slowly pushed the shirt up over the his toned stomach. The raven haired man raised his eyebrows at the sight before glancing up at Eren who was watching him intently. He pushed the shirt up more before finally, with Eren’s help, pulled it right off and threw it over his shoulder. His eyes moved over the bare torso in front of him before he finally leaned over, brushing his lips across his collarbone. 

Eren was sure his heart had stopped at the feeling of his lips on his skin All he could do was take deep breaths and concentrate on the the feeling.

Levi continued to explore Eren’s body with his feather light kisses, nipping gently every so often. He brushed his tongue across Eren’s sensitive nipples, which gained him a gasp both times. He smiled as he continued his adventure down lower, brushing his lips across the abs that resided on his stomach. His tongue darted out as he traced the lines of the muscles, which only made Eren shift and a quiet laugh escape his mouth.

“Ticklish?” Levi asked with an amused tone lining his voice.

“Incredibly.” the boy breathed out as Levi bit down on his hip, sucking gently over the teeth marks.

As he continued to work on the spot of skin on the boy’s hip, Levi shifted his body to sit between Eren’s legs, moving his hands along his thighs. He didn’t sit up until he was satisfied with the mark he had left on his body.

His eyes traveled back up to Eren’s bright green ones.

“I very rarely get to leave a mark on anyone.” he admitted, glancing back down to the red skin. “But these are very different circumstances.”

Eren sighed quietly and shook his head, which made Levi looked back up to him.

“Very different circumstances which we aren’t talking about right now.” he stated, shifting his hips slightly as if it was going to get his point across.

Which it did, and Levi let out a huff of a laugh.

Levi’s hands slowly moved up and over the growing bulge in the front of Eren’s pants, which earned another gasp out of the younger boy. Levi brushed his hand over him again before moving up to the button of his skinny jeans, undoing the offending material and pulling them apart. As much as he wanted to tease the boy, he really wanted to get on with it. It wasn’t as if they had a set time, after all. They didn’t _need_ to get it done and over with. But he needed Eren, badly.

Levi sat up tall on his knees and hooked his fingers around the waist of Eren’s jeans and boxers and tugged them down together with the help of the boy lifting his hips. Within seconds, the pants had suffered the same fate as Eren’s shirt, though before Levi could even realize what was happening, Eren was sitting up and tugging at the front of his pants.

Eren kept his eyes up on Levi’s face as he pulled the jeans open, not taking a single moment to tease him. He had his mind on the prize, and Levi watched him with an amused glint in his eye. Eren’s eyes traveled back down to his hands to see what he was doing as he pulled the jeans and briefs down Levi’s legs, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Leaving the pants around the older man’s knees, Eren’s shaky hands moved up his thighs and over his hip. He wanted this more than anything, though he was starting to get nervous. He was nervous that he would some how screw up.

Biting the inside of his lip, he moved his hand to wrap around Levi’s length which was more or less right in Eren’s face. At the touch, Levi let out a gasp which was music to Eren’s ears and all the incentive to continue moving. He slowly moved his hand at the base of the cock before slowly leaning forward to let his tongue dart over the head playfully. This gained another gasp and a grin spread across the younger boy’s lips. He looked up at Levi, who was watching him intently with lust filling his light eyes. He let his mouth move right over the head once more, never moving his eyes from Levi’s, which made the older man’s head fall back with a quiet groan from the back of his throat.

Eren continued to explore different techniques on the man, listening to the noises the other made as a gauge to know if he was doing the right or wrong things. But as he was pulling back from having the cock completely buried in his mouth, the ends of Levi’s mouth twitched up and as soon as he’d pulled back, Levi was pushing Eren back into the pillows. His eyes were hooded and dark, and Eren was both nervous and excited.

Levi shifted to get the pants off of his legs, though left them at the foot of the bed, before throwing off the t-shirt he still had on. His eyes stayed on Eren’s as he moved forward, lifting the boy’s legs up and hooking them over his shoulders. He turned his head to the side and placed kisses to Eren’s thighs, which were twitching slightly as Levi’s hair brushed across the skin. Like he had admitted earlier, the boy was ticklish.

The man smirked against the skin of Eren’s thigh as he continued to press kisses up until he was nuzzling the boy’s groin. As Levi’s mouth slowly moved over the incredibly sensitive area, Eren couldn’t keep the gasp from escaping his mouth and the man only smiled a little more. He left a few teasing kisses around the base of Eren’s cock before shifting the boy’s body a bit lower so his tongue could easily run up the underside of the length.

Eren couldn’t keep his voice down once Levi started to go to work on him, and the arm he had thrown over his face barely muffled the noise. For this, Levi was grateful. He enjoyed the sounds the younger boy was making as his mouth slowly moved along Eren’s cock, sucking teasingly at the head and immediately moving his mouth back down, only to move back up to flick his tongue over the slit at the tip. Levi wasn’t one to boast, but he was skilled where it counted.

The man finally pulled back from the boy, and Eren protested through a whine, poking out his bottom lip as he looked up at Levi through heavily lidded eyes.

“Patience.” was all that Levi said as he shifted the boy’s lower body higher to once more hook his knees over his shoulders. The position was uncomfortable for Levi, he couldn’t even imagine how Eren was putting up with him putting him in an even more awkward pose. Eren’s head was pressed into the pillows and he was resting on his shoulders as the rest of his body was lifted off of the bed, resting most of his weight on Levi’s shoulders.

Levi took one last look at the boy’s face before looking forward to his next task. He wrapped his left arm around the boy’s thigh to hold him steady as the other came up to Eren’s ass. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his rear as he let his hand snake up to tease his finger over the boy’s entrance. Eren let out a gasp at the touch and placed another kiss to his ass. He let his finger circle slowly before pulling it away. He pulled his head back slightly as he maneuvered both hands to spread the boy’s ass, smirking slightly to himself before leaning forward and letting his tongue move across the hole. Eren shifted slightly at the touch and Levi couldn’t keep the chuckle that escaped him hidden. He repeated the action a few more times before finally spitting on the hole, immediately moving his finger back to slowly push in.

Eren was most responsive at the intrusion, and Levi could feel the muscles around his finger tighten. He slowed his movements and rubbed the boy’s thigh with his free hand to wordlessly relax him. It took a few seconds but the muscles retracted and he continued to push in with his finger. Once he was up to the second knuckle of his index, he waited as Eren once again relaxed to slip back out, only to slide right back in and have the muscles tighten around him once more.

Levi bit the inside of his lip at the realization of how tight Eren actually was going to be, and the excitement spread through his body like wildfire. It had been so long since he had last been someone’s first. That was if Eren would let him, that is.

“Oy, Eren.” Levi called out as he slipped his finger back out, circling the entrance as he lowered Eren’s body enough to look at his face. “If at any time you need me to stop…” he trailed off as he looked at Eren’s face. His eyes had gone dark through his heavily lidded eyes and the lust was nearly radiating off of his face. Levi gulped before finishing his sentence, “…just let me know.”

Eren nodded and gave a quiet grunt that turned into a groan as Levi pushed his finger back into the boy.

Satisfied with his work, Levi pulled back his hand and let his tongue move back over Eren’s ass, soothing any irritation the intrusion may have caused. It was only going to get worse, though he wasn’t exactly down for hurting the kid. He’d do his best to make it easy on him.

Levi lifted his fingers to his mouth, letting his tongue move over his middle and index before moving them back up to slowly push into Eren. The boy under him let out a groan at the second finger, though took them like a champ as Levi continued to move slowly, stretching him out the best he could. He added in a third finger soon after, glad that Eren was keeping himself more relaxed as the minutes ticked by.

Levi pulled his hand back once more, and Eren let out a whine at the lack of fingers which only made the older man grin. He shifted his body slightly and moved both of his hands back to spread Eren’s ass yet again, immediately leaning forward to let his tongue work over the hole once more before letting his tongue push in. This wasn’t something he really liked to do at all, but it was something he did enjoy receiving on the rare occasion that he got to. He felt that Eren was enough for such special treatment.

He continued to move his tongue in and out of the hole, which was driving Eren insane. The noises escaping the boy’s mouth were louder than Levi had heard him yet and he was enjoying every sound. It was driving him crazy. He couldn’t contain himself any longer and moved back, dropping Eren’s legs on either side of him. The movement made Eren groan from the quick change of position. Levi turned around and pulled his pants closer to him to grab a condom and a tube of lube from his back pocket. He had a sneaking suspicion Eren hadn’t been prepared for the night.

He turned back to Eren who was still laying on his back with one arm thrown over his head and his eyes nearly closed. As Levi’s eyes stuck on Eren’s, he could see the boy’s hips shift slightly on the bed. His breathing was heavy as he tried to keep it steady, though there was shakiness at the forefront. He wasn’t going to last long, and the pre come leaking from the boy’s cock was further proof of that.

Levi crawled over the boy and let their lips meet after what seemed like hours. The kiss was slow and reassuring and when Levi pulled back he noted that Eren’s eyes were wider than they had been.

“This is okay?” Levi asked quietly, his lips brushing softly against the other’s as he spoke. Eren nodded again, and with another quick kiss, Levi was sitting back up to ready himself.

He kept his eye’s on Eren as he pulled the condom from the packet and rolled it on, and his eyes did not move away as he coated himself with lube. Everything was so second nature to him, which he hated, but there was no going back on what he knew so well.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he sat back up tall on his knees and reached forward to turn Eren, who easily rolled onto his stomach, gasping slightly and lifting his hips at the friction between his length and the bedding. Levi chuckled quietly as he moved up behind him, moving one hand to rest on Eren’s hip and the other over the boy’s ass. Once Eren had better situated himself on his knees, resting his head on his arms, Levi pressed himself against Eren’s entrance.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” he said quietly, moving the head across the hole which only teased them both.

“Just f-fuck me already.” Eren groaned out against his arm, and the words made the breath hitch in Levi’s throat.

After taking a moment to register the words, Levi was quietly nodding behind Eren and slowly pushing himself into the boy. It took everything in him not to push in fully right away, but he kept himself under control and slowly pushed himself forward. The muscles were tightening around him, and the feeling was insane. The tight space felt amazing, and he couldn’t hold back the groan. And Eren was swearing profusely under him against his arm. Levi finally stopped once he couldn’t move any longer, and paused his movements completely until he felt Eren’s muscles relax once more. He moved his hands on the boy’s sides in a way to sooth him, and it seemed to work as he felt the muscles let go slowly. With that being his sign to move, he slowly pulled his hips back and Eren let out the lowest, loudest groan yet.

The smirk was back on Levi’s face with that.

He didn’t even get half of the way back before slowly pushing back into Eren. He so badly wanted to pick up the pace, but he couldn’t. Not yet. So Levi continued a slow pace, letting Eren get comfortable with the feeling of his ass being stretched to something much larger than anything that had ever been up there.

It wasn’t until Eren’s hips were bucking back with Levi’s movements that he took the hint to pick it up. His hips moved quicker with each thrust, pushing harder at the last second as if his life was depending on it. And as the movements picked up, the sounds coming from Eren’s mouth did as well. He had turned his head to the side and one of his hands was gripping the pillow under him so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Levi kept his eyes down on him as he thrusted into the boy, his own body getting shaky, although more from being on his knees for so long more than anything else. 

Eren was having trouble processing anything at that point. His body was both sore and overloading on pleasure and he wasn’t sure what was more prominent in that moment. His legs were shaking under him as Levi continued to pound him from the back, there were tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and his voice was becoming hoarse from the noises he couldn’t stop making. As Levi continued to move, Eren’s hips instinctively continued to press back and it wasn’t until Levi shifted the slightest bit on his knees that with one more thrust, Eren was being introduced to a brand new feeling. 

And with that, Eren let out the loudest, “Holy fuck.” that he was sure the entire floor heard, and he only heard Levi laugh.

And the feeling continued as Levi continued to hit that same spot, and Eren’s hands moved up to grip at the headboard as he rested his face into the pillow, wishing the fabric wasn’t a million degrees like the rest of his body. He was sweating profusely, tears were still streaming out of his eyes and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped. He couldn’t feel it. He really couldn’t feel anything, and he was pretty sure if anyone asked him at that current time, he would have been able to give anyone his name or his current location.

He was in a whole new plane of existence.

He was brought back to a partial reality when he felt Levi completely pull out of him and roll him back onto his back. He sighed with relief as his legs no longer had to hold him up and let Levi move his body how he needed to.

Levi lifted Eren’s legs up at his sides and slid back up, immediately pushing himself back into the boy. He looked over Eren’s face and reached up with one of his hands once he was sure that Eren could keep his legs propped up, bent at the knee, wiping the trail of tears from his cheeks. But it was no use, as seconds later they just returned. He offered a slight smile before his hips started to speed back up. He leaned forward and let his lips capture Eren’s in a hungry kiss, and as he once again hit the spot deep within Eren that he had found only a few minutes before, he felt a moan escape into their kiss and Levi couldn’t keep the smile off his lips.

Levi continued to aim for that spot, and with the muscles tightening around him once more, he knew Eren was close. Levi was close too, for that matter.

He pulled back from the kiss and let his eyes trail down Eren’s body, smirking slightly as a slick trail of pre come moved across Eren’s stomach. Levi thrusted a few more times before letting his hand snake up to wrap around Eren’s cock, which earned him a moan almost immediately. Eren was incredibly sensitive to the touch, and so hard that it almost hurt so when Levi slowly started stroking and teasing the slit with his thumb, he knew it was game over.

Within seconds, Eren was spewing every last profanity his brain could muster, and loudly, as he finally started to come apart. As Levi continued his quick movements, hitting the right angle and as his hand continued to stroke his length, Eren couldn’t hold back and soon produced a sticky mess into Levi’s hand and onto his stomach.

“Holy shit.” Levi muttered through a groan as his knees began to shake under him. The feeling of Eren’s muscles tightening tenfold around him as he came sent Levi into a downward spiral and not soon after, Levi was coming to his own end.

Immediately, Levi was falling forward, collapsing against the boy under him. They stayed still for a while, getting their breathing back under control until finally Levi sat back up to dispose of the condom.

His legs shook under him as he waddled from the bed, to the trash bin and back to the bed. He crawled up and sprawled beside Eren, looking to the ceiling for a moment before back over to Eren who had his eyes closed. Levi let a small smile cross his face as he watched the boy. He shifted closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s shoulder, which got Eren’s attention. He turned his head and their eyes met and Levi was having trouble. He never stayed after, he never let himself get attached and he was having a bad time trying to figure this kid out.

Why did he let himself get attached?

Why is he still in the hotel room?

Why isn’t he half way home by now?

Why did he do this for free?

Levi pushed all questions aside as he pushed himself up onto his elbow, keeping his eyes on Eren’s. But the questions couldn’t stay away forever, and he knew it.

“When are you coming back to Vegas?” he asked quietly, letting his eyes fall to watch the sheet under them. He didn’t want to get attached. He didn’t want to get attached but he was attached.

Eren bit his lip as he watched Levi, not even knowing what to say. He didn’t want to leave Vegas. He was attached to Vegas. He was attached to a person in Vegas.

“I don’t know.” he admitted quietly before sucking his lip back between his teeth. “I don’t want to leave, to be honest.”

Levi let out a quiet chuckle at the words and he slowly shook his head. “I think we both fucked up.”

That was not something Eren wanted to hear, but it was something he agreed with. They should have called it quits after the first night. They should have played by the rules, and Levi shouldn’t have kissed him. 

And Eren shouldn’t have kissed back.

They were on the same page, which in turn was comforting to them both.

Levi sighed quietly and sat up, shifting to the end of the bed to grab his pants. He slid off the bed and pulled them over his legs before buckling them up. Eren kept his eyes on him as he did so, too tired to move and too sore. He knew this was the last time he’d see Levi, but he knew he had to let him go. There was no future with them. This was just a weekend of fun that turned into something a bit more than what it should have been.

There was no future with Levi. Not with his profession.

“When are you going to California?” he asked before even thinking of how ridiculous it was. He glanced over at Levi who looked at him, perplexed.

“I hadn’t thought about it.”

Eren nodded slowly, knowing that was probably the best answer he’d get. The silence was awkward, and it was making Eren uncomfortable. Levi moved around the room and pulled on his shirt, followed by his hoodie. With his hands in his pockets, he moved up to the side of the bed that Eren was sitting on and leaned against the side. He kept his eyes on the bright green ones in front of him and sighed quietly.

“Did you have fun this weekend?” Levi asked quietly.

“More fun than I thought I would.” Eren answered truthfully. He had had a lot of doubts about the trip, but he did manage to have a lot of fun.

Levi smirked at him and nodded slowly. “Have a safe trip tomorrow. You have my number now, so we really won’t be out of touch. I mean, unless —“

“I’ll text you when I get home.” the boy cut Levi off before he could continue with the thought, and the smirk on the older man’s face grew.

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes before finally, with a sigh, Levi pushed himself away from the bed. He was really having difficulty leaving the boy, but he needed to stop lingering. After taking a deep breath, Levi leaned forward to give Eren one last kiss. And although they tried, the kiss lingered a little longer than they had both anticipated. They finally broke apart gasping for breath and Levi had to push himself off the bed once more. He stepped back, and continued stepping back until he was at the foot of the bed.

Eren gave him a sad smile as he watched Levi moved to the door. Neither of them wanted to be apart, but they had no choice in the matter. If he stayed the night, things would only be ten times harder in the morning.

With one last wave, Eren watched Levi leave the room without another word.

It took Eren almost an hour to get himself out of the bed and into the shower. By the time he was stepping out of the bathroom, he could hear a ruckus coming down their hall and the obnoxious voice of Jean leading the herd. Eren groaned to himself and with stiff legs, he hobbled himself to the bed. He quickly threw off the first set of sheets, knowing they’d be dirty and not wanting to scar Armin with such fabric, and crawled up onto the bed, pulling up the main comforter that had been pushed aside earlier in the day.

Just as Eren was turning off the bedside light, the door to the room was opening. Eren peeked his eye open to see Armin coming into the room first, as if on the look out for anything or anyone that didn’t belong.

“He’s not here.” Eren muttered quietly, which caused Armin to jump.

“O-Okay. Just makin’ sure.” he said through a slur, which only made Eren smirk against his blanket.

With all the activity in the previous few hours, it was no surprise that Eren had fallen asleep as quick as he did and when he woke up to Jean assaulting him with pillows early the following morning, he actually wasn’t that upset. Especially when he saw the first text message on his phone.

**From: Levi  
i haven’t been on vacation in a long time and i haven’t been to disneyland since i was ten. how far are you from anaheim?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took a lot longer than i anticipated but it is done. i hope you enjoyed~
> 
> [tscwrites@tumblr](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com) | tracking 'fic: itnl'


End file.
